


Mac + Defiance

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Defiant MacGyver, Sassy MacGyver, defiant mac, sassy mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: Request: Mac being sassy and defiant.
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Mac + Defiance

If there's one thing about Mac that was both a blessing and a curse, it was his determination. However, it tended to show through more as defiance. It all started with Matty taking his beloved paperclips.  
"I'm taking your toys away, blondie. This is a serious workspace, I don't need you getting distracted."

Turns out they'd come in handy.

After Pheonix is overrun with bad guys whilst Mac is healing from a bullet to the shoulder, Mac was forced to enter the building via the vent system. Thank goodness he wasn't claustrophobic. 

He quickly found his teammates tied to chairs in a circle in a cupboard next to the War Room. Mac continued to awkwardly shuffle his way through the vents until he landed in the War Room. As silently as he could, Mac took off his belt in the vent and silently tapped it against the glass of the War Room. Making the glass go opaque and soundproof.

As best he could, Mac dropped to the floor on his right shoulder, loudly and painfully. He hissed as pain swept over his left shoulder, the force from the drop jolted his entire body. Pushing himself up, Mac's eyes swept the front of the room, there was something he was looking for. His eyes stopped on Matty's desk.

Mac stuck his arm underneath the table feeling around for something in particular. He smiled when he found what he was looking, the confiscated bowl of paperclips. If he could just get a few to Jack, they could pick their way out of the handcuffs. 

Stuffing his pocket with them, Mac made his way toward the computer room door, gently cracking it open to see if the room was empty. Thankfully it was. 

Mac unscrewed the vent covering ana crawled into it awkwardly. He tried to be careful of his shoulder but it was hard with the healing bullet wound. He managed to get back around to the cupboard next to the War Room. 

In a whispered tone, Mac tried to get the group's attention. "jack! Jack!" Jack looks around for the voice but can't seem to locate it. Bozer's head snaps up to the vent above them.   
"Mac?"  
"Yeah, it's me. We need to get you guys out of here. Back up is on its way as we speak." Matty pulled a face in Mac's general direction above her.  
"And how do you suggest we do that blondie?"   
"Well, it does require a certain item you took away from me, Matty. Don't worry I won't take it personally." Matty rolled her eyes at the blond man as he dislodged the vent cover. He carefully places it on the other side of the hole without making too much noise with it. Mac finally gets a good look at the group. Jack is basically unconscious with blood dripping from his face to his chest, Riley wasn't there, Bozer and Matty seemed to have only taken a few light punches.   
"Let me guess, he tried to fight back?" Bozer nodded in response with an 'I'm so done with him' look on his face. Mac rolled his eyes. "Of course he did. Where's Riles?"  
"She's stuck in the server room. You got a plan, blondie or are we just going to have to wait for back up to arrive?" 

"I don't think you going to like it, but it's the best I got Matty." Mac reached into his pocket and pulled all the paperclips out.   
"And just where did you get those?" Mac pulled an innocent child face at Matty, hoping to win her over.   
"Sorry?" Mac linked each of them together until he had a chain of them to pass down. 

"The plan is, I'm going to talk you through picking handcuffs. But given that Jack is unresponsive, Bozer, it'll have to be you." Bozer nodded in agreement. "I'm going to lower these down and give you instructions on what to do." Mac lowered the paperclips as close to Bozer as possible, Bozer managed to get hold of the end one and take it off of the chain.   
"What do I do?"  
"Ok. The first step, bend the first bend of the paperclip so it's straight." He waited for confirmation from Bozer. "Now, feel for the upper section of the keyhole. Then insert the end of the paperclip in, bend it to a ninety-degree-ish angle. Bozer nodded as he bent the paperclip. "Finally, insert it and you should feel the mechanism of the cuffs. Twist it away from your from yourself until you hear a-" The sound of the handcuffs coming undone fills the room for a moment. "Perfect." 

"What now, bl-?" Matty gets cut off by the sound of gunfire from down the hall.   
"Back up is here." The door suddenly swings open to reveal an out of breath Riley.   
"Hey guys - how did you get up there?" Mac smirked at her.  
"Using my not-so-smart brain. I would like to get down from here so Bozer if you could free Matty and get Jack to a med team, I'd appreciate it." 

It was another ten minutes before Mac awkwardly lowered himself from the vent. Matty ordered him to have his wound check over by the med team who cleared him and he returned all the paperclips. 

Matty kept them under the table in case they ever needed them again. 


End file.
